


How to Summon Eldritch Entities with Strawberry Jam

by In_The_Ghost_Mode



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Danny get's summoned as Fenton, Danny shows up in his pj's, Gen, Ghost King Danny, Humor, Summoning Au, i will die for this crossover, it's amazing (i hope)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Ghost_Mode/pseuds/In_The_Ghost_Mode
Summary: Listen, Danny didn't ask for a summining circle, alright? And if he's going to get called at any time and place, he might as well wear whatever he wants, including arriving in his human form in his favorit PJs. Got it? Good.





	How to Summon Eldritch Entities with Strawberry Jam

 

 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea mate?” Bunny said.

“I’m certain!” North shared one of his beaming smiles, “Not much can go wrong… maybe.”

Tooth’s feathers ruffled, “Well… _maybe_ we should think about this-”

“Too late!” North was far too cheery for someone who already achieved the final steps of the summoning.

Jack Frost and Sandy traded a glance that could only mean they were in total agreement about this predicament. They shared a matching grin as Jack eagerly looked back at the summoning circle, “This is going to be _awesome._ ”

Sandy gave a mute clap in agreement.

Slowly, it started to glow a bright toxic green.

Tooth took a cautious step back, “Shouldn’t we be more… worried? This is _the_ Ghost King we’re trying to contact.”

Bunny threw his paws in the air, “Thank you! Finally, someone agrees with me. This was a poor and impulsive idea to begin with!”

“Bunny,” Jack Frost raised a brow. “do you know anyone else that can take care of North’s ghost problem?” He leaned forward on his staff, “If so, do tell.”

“I… no. But you guys are doing a bloody summoning in _my warren_!” Bunny franticly gestured around them, “I don’t know if you noticed, but I live here! Ya think if things go south, I want my place haunted too!?”

“Um… guys?” Tooth pointed to the circle, “I think he’s almost here.”

The whole group froze, waiting to see what fearsome being earned the name ‘Ghost King’ would look like.

With an almost cartoon-like ‘pop’ a scruffy, dark-haired kid in NASA PJ’s appeared before them. He gave them all a disbelieving, almost annoyed look as he took his toothbrush out of his mouth and spat the toothpaste-foam on the ground.

“Oy!”

“’Oy’ yourself you walking furry! This is the third time this week that some crazed occult wackos summoned me! _Third_. Count yourself lucky that I was already done going to the bathroom and- omg is that _blood_?”

“Ah no.” North pointed to the red ‘paint’ used to make the circle “That strawberry jam.”

“It does… smell like jam. I guess.”

“I’m sorry, but,” Tooth tilted her head. “Are you the Ghost King?”

“Er, no?” The boy cleared his throat, “Call me Danny, I’m the, uh. I’m his… secretary.”

Jack Frost looked like he was trying his very best not crack up, “ _Secretary_?” He wheezed.

With dreamsand, Sandy made various signs above his head.

Danny blinked. “Hey, er, little man, by any chance do you know ASL or something? Cuz I understood _none_ of that.”

Sandy glowed (literally), as he repeated what he signed earlier; _Why did it summon you instead of Phantom, the Ghost King?_

 _“_ Ah, uh, _well._ You think that dude got time for running an empire and all the summoning stuff? _Nah_. So I take care of some stuff and he, um, takes care of others? … Yeah.”

The group seemed to silently agree that Danny sounded extremely suspicious. However, there was no way that this scrawny teenager could be the Ghost King they were looking for. And it was the Ghost King’s summoning circle. So, whatever the truth was, this kid couldn’t be far from it.

“Ok, now that's all of out of the way, what’s the problem?” He wagged a finger at them, “And don’t start thinking that I have to agree whatever creepy cult plans you all have.”

“We’re not a cult.” Bunny said dryly.

“That’s what they all say.” Danny examined his nails. “So, what’s up?”

Tooth jerked a thumb in North’s direction. “North has a ghost haunting his workshop and it’s stopping him from getting his work done.”

Danny sighed, “Of course. Fine. Alright. But you guys gotta pay me first.”

Jack Frost raised his brows. “What’s the price?

“Depends, whatcha got?”

North held out a plate full of chocolate chips that somehow appeared out of no-where from his coat, “Cookies?”

The whole group held their breath in the palpable silence as Danny made the decision.

“… Acceptable.” Danny grabbed as many cookies as he could and stuffed them in his pockets. “Whoever it is, it can only take thirty minutes, _tops_.”

 _That’s fair_ , Sandy signed.

Yelps, jolts, and curses transverse throughout the group as Danny casually walked out of the circle. Danny, however, didn’t seem the least bothered by this. From his posture and his neon blue glance, he wordlessly seemed to boast and say; ‘ _what? You thought, of all people, that you can keep me trapped? Contained?_ Controlled _? That’s Cute. That’s real cute._ ’

Danny stretched his arms, “Alright, where’s the bastard?”

_. . ._

“The Boxghost? Seriously! You dragged me from Illinois to whatever frozen wasteland this is, for the _Boxghost_?!” Danny pinched his nose and took a deep breath, “That’s it, you’re officially paying for my Uber.”

Bunny’s ears turned rigid and stood up straight “Wait, it he a serious threat or something?! Is the bloke gonna take more than thirty minutes?”

“Yeah I am! Beware!”

Danny rolled his eyes, “Hardly.” In a bright white light centered only in Danny’s hand, a thermos appeared.

The Boxghost looked beyond appalled with the idea of a Thermos becoming his downfall. “You think that a soup can, with its _cylinder_ shape could withhold me? Of all containers?! _I think not_!”

Jack Frost’s eyes flickered to the group then back to Danny. “Does anyone have any idea on what’s going on?”

They all numbly shook their heads.

Danny rubbed his temples. “Oh, my god, dude. You gotta be the lamest person I’ve ever met. Can’t you just, crawl into the ‘soup can’ for me? Just this once?”

Tooth made a face as she mouthed the words ‘ _soup can’_?

“Unlike the other time’s we faced boy,” The Boxghost made a (non)menacing grin “this rather famous workshop is filled to the brim with _very_ special boxes. My supply can never end! _I’ll never leave-_ ”

Danny hardly blinked as he pulled the lid off the thermos.

“Noooooooooooo!”

Danny slapped the lid back on. With the same light as before, the Thermos was gone in a flash.

“Is… is that it?” Bunny stared blankly and Danny’s now empty hand. “You’re _done_?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

Sandy raised his brows

Norths' dumbfounded expression transformed into utter joy, “Ah, thank you! I’ve try to get rid of that blue small man for _weeks_ now.”

The next thing Danny knew, arms in rich red, _warm_ sleeves engulfed him. “Well, um.” Danny gave the man a stiff pat. “No problem… Russian dude.” Despite Danny’s tense voice, he made no move to pull away. “You know? You remind me a lot of my dad. Just, um… red-er, bad grammar, I guess, and not trying to…”

In that, Danny suddenly pulled away. Could’ve been Jack’s imagination, but Danny’s eyes looked glassy. But it must’ve been only his imagination because in the next moment they looked completely normal, aside from their bright neon glow.

“Yeah, you guys have a ride or something I can use to get back home? From… whatever this place is?”

“Oh!” North’s eyes brightened as he dug into his pockets. “Ah, no... wait, YAS! Here it is!”

Danny hesitated. “It’s… a very nice snowglobe.”

Tooth’s wings fluttered, “Just think about where you want to go, _smash it_ , then you’ll be home free!”

“Oh, a _magic_ snowglobe,” Danny analyzed it in hopes of finding some moving parts. “Yeah I can work with that.” Danny looked ready to smash it, but hesitated. “Thanks for the cookies, by the way.” In a symphony of shattering glass and a puff of colors, he was gone.

“It took the Ghost Kings secretary, less than _a minute_ , to get the job done.” Bunny face-palmed. “The same job that took us almost a month.”

 _We didn’t even_ do _the job._ Sandy signed.

Bunny groaned. “Now this is just embarrassing.”

 _He is a very good secretary, we must give him that_. Sandy signed, _I hope he’s paid well_.

“With how this economy is going?” Jack Frost shrugged, “Probably not.”

Tooth glanced to where Danny once was, “Do you think he sold his soul or something to serve the Ghost King?”

“He would have to be a damn idiot to sell his soul to become a secretary.” Bunny added dryly.

“No, selling soul is a Satan job, correct?” North then waved it off, “Regardless, I got _month_ to catch up with.”

“Oh, and before all you go” North said, “Remind me to get Danny extra presents, yea?”

Bunny crossed his arms. “We’re not even sure if the boy’s human, North. Let alone if he’s the normal age range for presents mate.”

 _He might not even celebrate christmas_ -

“Shut up Sandy,” North said “the presents will be a happening.”


End file.
